Bizarre Adventures in Tamriel
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Po y los Cinco Furiosos fueron transportados al fantástico mundo de Nirn. Y una vez estando allí, estos pasan a tener muchas aventuras alocadas por todo Tamriel. ¿Podrán estos Maestros sobrevivir a los desafíos que les supondrá este gran cambio de ambiente? [Rated: T y un plus por la esencia de Tamriel]
1. Dos guerreros en tiempos de necesidad

**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! Al primer Crossover entre TES y KFP.**

**No sé si en verdad soy el primero en hacer un Crossover entre ambos, pero me gusta pensar que si es así.**

_**Última edición: 02/20/2020.**_

**Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo con el Fic. **

**Pero antes...**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_The Elder Scrolls y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Bethesda. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Antes de continuar, les explicaré como van mis Fics: _[Estos son sonidos]_ , *acciones*, **_'pensamientos'_**, **"Dialogo"**. Y eso ya es todo lo que tienen que saber, por ahora.**

* * *

**¡Empecemos con esto!**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Dos guerreros en tiempos de necesidad...".**

Dentro de una taberna en Cauce Boscoso, se encontraban muchas personas reunidas expectantes por algo que iba a decir uno de los dos forasteros que habían entrado allí hace unos minutos.

"Espero que se hayan preparado bien para lo que les voy a contar, porque están a punto de oír historias que no se van a poder creer..." Dijo el forastero mientras iba gesticulando con sus manos, intentando emocionar a los demás sentados cerca de la gran fogata que estaba justo en medio de la taberna.

Uno de los hombres que estaba allí sentado en una de las mesas, escuchando a aquel forastero hablando, se levantó de su asiento algo irritado y, encarando al forastero que estaba hablando, dijo "Hmp, probablemente ni siquiera sabes como empuñar bien una espada." el comentario hizo que algunos de los que estaban presentes allí se riesen un poco y, viendo que el forastero que había hablado al principio no contesto, ese hombre siguió diciendo "¿Y _tú_ vas a contarnos algo que no nos vamos a poder creer? No me hagas reír... Yo _si_ tengo algo que no vas a poder creer..." el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se fue acercando a donde estaba aquel forastero sentado para terminar de decirle "Y es que: Si te sigues haciendo el interesante, tarde o temprano vas a acabar con mi daga en tu cuell-"

El hombre irritado estaba a punto de terminar la frase justo cuando desde atrás de él, se escuchó un grito que hizo que todos volteasen su cabeza, excepto por el forastero que estuvo hablando al principio.

_**[¡FUS RO DAH!]**_

En ese momento, el hombre sintió como un aura con una fuerza abrumadora paso a través de él y lo elevó por la habitación como si él solo fuese una pluma que estaba siendo llevada por una gran corriente de aire. Estrellándolo con toda esa fuerza contra una de las paredes de madera del lugar. Interrumpiendo así lo que estaba diciendo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Oh. Si, ¿ya mencione que un nuevo Sangre de Dragón ha aparecido y se trata de mi mejor amigo?" Preguntó el forastero que les habló al principio, divirtiéndose al ver la gran impresión que les dejó el _Thu'um_ a todos allí. Y de inmediato, todos en la habitación fijaron su atención al que había hecho volar a aquel hombre por la habitación solo con el poder de su voz.

"No pude ser cierto... ¡Un Sangre de Dragón!" Exclamaron al unísono, asombrados con aquel poderoso guerrero que estaba parado entre ellos.

"Si, sí. Sorprende al verlo por primera vez haciendo algo como eso, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraran," Dijo el forastero del principio, haciéndoles saber que no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo usar aquel _Thu'um_ contra alguien.

Todos siguieron impresionados con lo que acababan de ver, hasta que una de las personas que estaba en la taberna los miró con más detalle a cada uno de ellos; al Sangre de Dragón y al que decía ser su mejor amigo; y no pudo evitar comentar y preguntarles a ambos "Creo que hablo por todos nosotros aquí cuando les pregunto: ¿Qué son ustedes dos exactamente? No se parecen en nada el uno al otro, y tampoco puedo reconocer de que raza son porque... No se parecen a ninguna que ya haya visto antes... Y he viajado por todo Tamriel." al ver que se trataba de algo que no habían notado hasta ese momento, todos se quedaron mirando con curiosidad a los interrogados y empezaron a escucharse algunos murmullos entre la gente que los estaba mirando.

"Bueno. No somos de una 'raza' en específico como los _Khajiitas_ o los _Argonianos_. Yo solo soy un mono, y mi amigo aquí, el Sangre de Dragón, es un panda. No somos una nueva raza ni nos parecemos a los animales que ya conocéis por esos nombres... Esperen, ahora que lo pienso... Eso suena muy raro... ***perdiendo su mirada en el fuego de la fogata de aquella taberna por unos segundos y volviendo a encarar a aquella persona que hizo la pregunta*** Pero eso somos. Y estamos aquí hablando con ustedes. Así que espero que eso haya respondido a su pregunta de alguna manera... Porque si no lo hizo, no tengo idea de como la podría responder..." Explicó Mono, rascándose la cabeza, sin saber muy bien porque podía ver a los animales, tanto de su propia especie como de la de Po, pero completamente salvajes y en cuatro patas en el mismo espacio-tiempo.

Po empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba sentado Mono y, sentándose a un lado de él, les comentó a los otros nórdicos en la taberna "Me temo que no tenemos las respuestas para preguntas como esas. Pero si que les podemos contar algunas de las historias de nuestras alucinantes aventuras... Si tienen algo de dinero o comida para darnos a cambio, por supuesto."

"Si... Porque estamos muy hambrientos y no tenemos mucho, además de nuestras armas y armaduras..." Agregó Mono, explicando la mala situación financiera por la que pasaban ambos.

Los nórdicos que estaban escuchándolos en la taberna, empezaron a discutir entre ellos y luego de haber estado así por más de cinco minutos, uno de ellos decidió decirles en nombre del resto "Vale, si no tienen mucho oro, les podemos dar algo del que tenemos, a cambio de que nos cuenten sus historias. Pero si las historias que cuentan, no son tan buenas a como el... Mono dice que son, les vamos a quitar todo el oro que les demos, ¿tenemos un trato?"

"Me parece un buen trato. ¿Aceptamos Po?" Opinó y Preguntó Mono, mirando a su lado derecho, esperando por una respuesta del Guerrero Dragón (y ahora el también Sangre de Dragón).

"Hmm... No veo porque no." Le respondió Po, sintiendo como su estómago le estaba rogando por comida.

Los otros nórdicos que estaban escuchando de la propuesta, empezaron a reunir algunas de las monedas de oro que tenían consigo en sus bolsas para dárselas al par que estaba decidiendo por cuál de todas aquellas historias de sus aventuras empezar.

"Tomen, aquí tienen 300 monedas de oro." Dijo uno de los nórdicos con un saco lleno de las monedas que el resto de ellos había llenado para que contasen esas historias de las que Mono les habló al principio. Po, terminando de susurrarle algo a Mono, agarró el saco y lo guardo en una bolsa grande que llevaban con ellos.

"Gracias." Les agradeció el panda, volviendo a su asiento.

Mono estiró sus dedos para después frotar sus manos y empezó a contarles a los nórdicos desde su asiento "Bien, esta historia que voy a contar, es de una aventura que tuvimos hace poco y no me gusta mucho contarla, pero creo que haré una excepción esta vez por ustedes..."

* * *

**...**

"Aquí tienes tu cena, _Khajiita_." Dijo seriamente un guardia, sosteniendo una antorcha dentro de una celda, lanzando un plato lleno de comida al suelo. "Pronto te liberaran y quedaras libre de tus crímenes, pero hasta entonces... Te tendrás que quedar aquí por un par de días." terminó de decir el guardia, caminando hacia afuera de la celda para luego cerrar la celda con una llave y dirigirse a la salida de allí.

"Eso dices tú. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí esperando por mi libertad." Murmuró la felina que estaba en la celda en la que había estado el guardia hace tan solo unos segundos, sosteniendo una llave que ocultó entre sus dedos.

**El fin... Del capítulo.**

* * *

**Este Crossover en particular se me hizo bastante fácil de idear... Literalmente solo me tomó unos días en hacerlo y los próximos capítulos vendrán en camino, cuando termine de hacer el quinto capítulo de mi primer Fic. Eso... Y cuando termine de hacer las continuaciones a mis otros Fics. Así que si esperan alguna actualización de este Fic, les aviso que probablemente no actualizare hasta haber hecho lo ya dicho.**

**Se que el capítulo es algo corto, pero así fue como me fue saliendo y si lo extendiese un poco más probablemente no podría acabarlo como quería.**

**La idea de hacerlo me vino cuando hace unas semanas empecé a jugar _toda_ la saga de The Elder Scrolls (si, no los había jugado hasta ahora y me arrepiento de no haber empezado a jugarlos antes). Realmente me interesó la historia que tienen detrás y quise hacer un Crossover entre su mundo y otro que me conozco desde hace ya varios años.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que dejen alguna review si creen que hay algo en lo que puedo mejorar.**

**No tengo más que decir, así que no se olviden de limpiar de vez en cuando la papelera de reciclaje de su PC, no olviden que bajo **_ninguna_** circunstancia deben eliminar la carpeta "System32", y recuerden que siempre que no puedan a acceder a una página web que este bloqueada pueden usar algún VPN para hacerlo (sacrificando un poco la velocidad de conexión que tengan, por supuesto).**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. Un aliado inesperado

_**Última edición: 02/05/2020.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: "Un aliado inesperado".**

Entre la oscuridad que cubría cada rincón de las celdas, se encontraba la felina intentando abrir la cerradura de su celda con una llave que le había quitado a uno de los guardias cuando este estaba distraído.

Cautelosa y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la felina consiguió abrir su celda sin levantar sospechas. Sonriente por su logró, ella salió de su celda en busca de sus cosas. Y luego de encontrarlas y llevárselas consigo, se preparó para lo que pudiese encontrarse al pasar por las puertas que la llevarían a su libertad. Pero alguien la detuvo...

**_[Así que, ¿te vas a ir así, sin más?]_**

La pregunta de uno de los prisioneros la sorprendió. Pero sin darle importancia a lo que el prisionero tenía que decir, ella siguió su camino hacia la salida de las celdas.

**_[No tratan bien a los Khajiitas por aquí...]_**

_'Esa palabra otra vez' _Pensó ella de pie frente a la puerta... Fue la misma que utilizó el guardia para referirse a ella anteriormente, y aún no sabía porque se la seguían repitiendo. Debe de tener algún significado, pensó ella. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar mucho en ello. Tenía que irse, tenía que encontrarlos...

Ella, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos sigilosamente y quedando de cara a la celda del prisionero que le estaba hablando, preguntó cruzándose de brazos "¿Por qué me estas contando eso?"

El prisionero saliendo de entre las sombras de la celda - revelando ser un Khajiita con el pelaje de color morado - le respondió honestamente "Porque conozco bien este lugar, y sé que no somos la raza más querida de Skyrim..." la respuesta la dejó a ella algo confusa, y con más preguntas que respuestas. Pero el Khajiita siguió comentado, proponiendo a la felina un trato "... Y si me liberas, podría servirte de gran ayuda en tu viaje."

La felina se lo pensó por unos segundos, la propuesta sonaba tentadora. Pero algo de lo que había dicho el Khajiita no encajaba, y ella decidió sacarle algo de información al respecto "Te podría liberar... Pero antes, responde: ¿Como sabes que voy a viajar? Y, ¿en que podrías servirme de ayuda?"

El Khajiita, entendiendo la curiosidad y desconfianza de la felina, respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza "Lo sé porque nunca te había visto en Riften antes de hoy. Y si me liberas, puedo ayudarte a luchar contra cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino."

Ella dando un pequeño suspiro, le contestó advirtiéndole al Khajiita "Vale, te liberaré. Pero si llegas a intentar detenerme o si llegas a intentar hacer algo en mi contra, ten por seguro que no vas volver a sentir dolor." La felina intentó abrir la celda del Khajiita con la llave con la que ella se liberó de la suya, pero la celda no se abrió.

"La llave de esta celda debe de estar en una de las otras habitaciones," Intentó ayudar el Khajiita, haciendo que la felina diese otro suspiro mientras iba a revisar por las otras habitaciones. Al pasar de unos minutos, ella volvió con una llave que había encontrado en una de esas habitaciones y, insertando la llave en la cerradura de la celda, abrió la celda del Khajiita que estaba prisionero.

"¡Gracias! Solo deja que busque mis cosas y nos vamos," Le agradeció el Khajiita a ella, buscando las cosas que tenía en la celda. "Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre..." comentó el Khajiita mientras se alistaba para irse junto a ella de allí, recordando que aún no se habían presentado.

Ella molesta por la actitud del Khajiita contestó cortante "Tigresa."

"Oh. Un gusto conocerte... Tigresa. Yo soy Inigo." Se presentó Inigo, extendiendo una de sus patas a la felina.

"Si, sí. Inigo, no tenemos tiempo para esto." Murmuró Tigresa, sin darse cuenta de la pata que le había extendido Inigo. Y paso olímpicamente de esta, impaciente por salir de allí.

"Vale... Ahora solo deja que me lleve al Señor Libélula." Inigo buscó un frasco que tenía un insecto dentro, que se encontraba encima de la mesa de su celda.

Tigresa arqueando una ceja y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro al ver a Inigo guardar al insecto entre sus cosas, susurró para sí misma en un tono de voz casi imperceptible para el Khajiita "Espero que Po o los Cinco estén allá afuera. Porque no podré soportarlo por mucho tiempo si no los encuentro."

Ya listos para emprender su viaje, los felinos intentando ser lo más sigilosos posibles, abrieron lentamente la puerta del lugar. Asomando sus cabezas y mirando de izquierda a derecha para asegurarse de poder escapar sin ser detectados por algún guardia que esté pasando por allí. Con el camino libre de guardias, Tigresa y Inigo consiguieron escapar con éxito de allí. Y moviéndose con sigilo entre las sombras de la noche, lograron salir de Riften sin ser detectados.

"... Inigo." Llamó la felina al Khajiita.

Inigo deteniéndose para dirigir su atención a la felina, respondió "¿Que ocurre, amiga?"

"¿A dónde crees que deberíamos ir si estamos buscando algún lugar como una especie de capital poblada?" Preguntó la felina, sin idea de donde podría empezar a buscar a sus amigos. Inigo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, levantando su mirada al cielo.

"Creo que Carrera Blanca puede ser un buen lugar para empezar, le llaman 'el centro comercial' de Skyrim." Contestó él, bajando su mirada del cielo. Tigresa lo pensó por un rato. Y, sin más opciones, cambio el rumbo de su caminata hacia Carrera Blanca.

"Bien, entonces vamos. Tenemos que empezar a caminar si queremos llegar lo antes posible a allá." Dijo ella, caminando al frente. Inigo la siguió y ambos desaparecieron entre la neblina que había en el camino.

* * *

**...**

"Grulla, ¿qué es eso que esta allá? ..." Apuntó Víbora con su cola, señalando a algo muy grande que estaba volando en círculos en el cielo. Y los estaba acechando con su mirada de un lado a otro.

El ave, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, le susurró con temor en su voz "Creo que... Es un Dragón. Y se está acercando..."

"¡AQUÍ VIENE!" Gritó Grulla alzando el vuelo con Víbora envolviéndose en sus piernas para sostenerse de él. El dragón los estaba persiguiendo y ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Corto? Si. ¿Acabo de meterle un mod a mi Fic? Si. ¿Podrá Inigo sobrevivir teniendo a Tigresa como acompañante de viaje? No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé, es que este Crossover realmente me está encantando.**

**La comunidad de Skyrim ha creado tantos mods... Que he decidido meter uno que me gustó mucho (y lo sigo usando en todas mis partidas). Y estoy hablando de Inigo. No sé si sea la primera vez que aparece en un Fic o no. Pero la idea de unirlo a todo esto se me hizo divertida y, esto fue lo que me salió.**

**Si tienen alguna crítica sobre algún aspecto en específico del Fic, pueden hacérmela saber dejando una review aquí abajo.**

**Y sin mucho más que comentar, recuerden que las horas pasan volando cuando nos divertimos (o distraemos con algo), un fan ha recreado Daggerfall con el motor de Unity, instalar un mod manualmente en los juegos de Bethesda pude hacer muchos estragos en los archivos del juego, y no olviden que Tiler1 existe.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	3. Veo fuego

**Capítulo III: "Veo fuego".**

_'Agh__... Mi cabeza...'_

Entre galopes y el sonido de riendas, un panda rojo de una edad bastante avanzada, se levantó del asiento de madera en el que estaba acostado mientras iba sobando su cabeza.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Con su visión aún borrosa, solo podía divisar que todo a su alrededor se movía, a excepción de él y el suelo de madera en el que estaba parado. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, se preguntó una vez que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar correctamente. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido para que despertase en ese sitio, pero las preguntas que tenía al respecto, tendría que dejarlas para después. Porque al volver a recuperar sus sentidos, escuchó algo frente a él.

Un... ¿relincho?

El panda rojo, sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces, parpadeó para asegurarse de no estar soñando todo lo que veía y oía. Pero al hacerlo, solo afianzó lo que ya suponía; no era un sueño. Al recuperar por completo su visión, se percató de que estaba parado en lo que parecía ser una especie de transporte de madera impulsado por algo que estaba delante de él. Interesado en saber qué impulsaba aquello, caminó hasta casi llegar a verlo... Pero alguien detrás de él, le dijo:

**_[Al fin despertaste]_**

El pobre casi sufrió un infarto en el momento en que esa persona le habló, pero tanto el susto como su serenidad se desvanecieron al reconocer al insecto que lo miraba desde uno de los asientos de la carreta.

"De todas las personas con las que pude haber despertado..." Murmuró, se llevó una de sus patas a su frente, y miró a quien casi lo mató del susto. "Tuve que despertar contigo."

"Si. A mí también me alegra verlo, Maestro Shifu." Bromeó Mantis, saltando del asiento en el que estaba para posarse en el hombro de su Maestro. "Llevaba unas horas dormido. Yo desperté hace 2 horas. Y al despertar, me encontré en esta carreta. Al igual que usted."

"Esto es extraño..." Dijo el Maestro Shifu, con la mirada perdida en la carreta. "¿No sabes a dónde nos llevará esto?"

Mantis negó con la cabeza y, mirando en dirección al frente de esta, contestó, "No... Del todo," Shifu arqueó una ceja ante lo que dijo, pero antes de preguntar al respecto, Mantis se le adelantó haciendo una seña con su tenaza para que le dejase continuar. "Ese... 'Hombre' que está conduciendo la carreta, me dijo que alguien más nos recogió en un lugar llamado 'Cauce Boscoso', y le pagó para llevarnos a 'Carrera Blanca'... Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez ya no estamos en el Valle de la Paz, o en China..."

"O... En nuestro mundo." Concluyó Shifu, con la mirada perdida en algo que sobrevolaba la carreta. Mantis ahora era quien miraba confundido a su Maestro, pero al dirigir su atención al cielo, entendió a que se estaba refiriendo el panda rojo. Un dragón de ojos azules y escamas blancas, volaba por encima de la carreta que los traía. Y al notar la presencia de los dos Maestros, fue descendiendo poco a poco para alcanzarlos.

"Si salimos vivos de esta, le juro que no voy a volver a hacer apuestas nunca más."

* * *

**_..._**

"¡Corre!" Un panda con una armadura negra y un mono con una armadura plateada, corrían por los senderos de Skyrim mientras eran perseguidos por algo o alguien. "Sus golpes son letales, Po."

Corriendo al lado del primate, Po comenzó a sufrir de su asma de panda en el momento menos indicado y frenó para recuperar el aliento.

"Es... -perame... Nece... -sito respirar." Unos árboles cayeron justo detrás de ellos de manera inesperada, y se reveló que quien los estaba persiguiendo, era un gigante. Sus golpes realmente eran letales, y de alguna manera, el par de tontos se las había arreglado para amargarle el día al entrar estos a su territorio. Cosa que los gigantes solo pagaban con la muerte.

El gigante alzó un mazo que traía consigo, y lo bajó rápidamente para acabar con uno de los dos intrusos. Pero fue congelado en el momento justo por el panda, quien alzó una de sus patas, y de esta salió un viento helado que terminó por congelar al gigante, con el mazo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

"Otro segundo más, y probablemente habría tenido que recoger tu cuerpo del suelo, Po." Comentó Mono acercándose para ver al gigante congelado, tratando de alegrar la situación. Po sonrío, jadeando mientras seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento y, levantando su mano, liberó un brillo amarillo que lo cubrió completamente. Se lanzó un hechizo a si mismo y, para su suerte, funcionó al primer intento, porque su cansancio se desvaneció de inmediato.

"Si. Creo que debí de haber usado el hechizo de curación mucho antes." Contestó Po, volviendo a respirar a un ritmo normal. Mono rió, cargando una bolsa llena de monedas en su espalda, y ambos siguieron caminando adelante por el sendero. Los dos Maestros superaron la adversidad económica que habían sufrido antes, y se pudieron dar el lujo de renovar tanto su arsenal de armas, como su arsenal de magia. Mono se compró un hacha de acero, y Po se compró una espada larga y unos grimorios nuevos que le enseñaron a lanzar nuevos hechizos.

Los dos reanudaron su caminar por el sendero de tierra que llevaba a la entrada de Carrera Blanca, donde habían oído que se podía comerciar muchas cosas. Pero a lo lejos, se oyeron algunos gritos que inquietaron a los Maestros y detuvieron su caminar.

El panda fue el primero en voltear su cabeza, y sus ojos se expandieron al ver que los gritos provenían de una carreta que se dirigía a Carrera Blanca. Mono lo miró, confundido por la mirada preocupada de Po, y le preguntó: "¿Que ves, Po?"

"Fuego..." Las palabras que salieron de la boca del panda, normalmente habrían sonado menos significantes - sabiendo que estaban en las tierras de Skyrim, pero las dijo con una preocupación latente, y eso preocupó más al primate. Este último dirigió su atención al punto en el que miraba su amigo - para ver a que se refería con eso, y así pudo confirmar que lo que el panda había dicho, era cierto. Un dragón de escamas blancas trataba de quemar una carreta que iba en camino a Carrera Blanca, y dejó un rastro de fuego que se extendía por el sendero.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a los que están en esa carreta, y tenemos que encargarnos del Dragón antes de que llegue a la entrada!" Exclamó el guerrero de blanco y negro, levantando su espada para enfrentarse a la bestia. Mono escondió el saco de monedas detrás de unos arbustos, y sacó su hacha de batalla para ayudar a Po a derrotar al Dragón.

"¡Voy justo detrás de ti, Po!"

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Ya me había tardado, lo sé. Pero no tengo un horario establecido para subir capítulos, así que espero que no se les haya hecho eterna la espera. ****Pronto vendrá un capítulo muy interesante, que tal vez será más largo, o tal vez no. Todo, como siempre, dependerá de que tan motivado me sienta para escribirlo.**

**Tengo mucho que seguir escribiendo, así que creo que no volveré a actualizar hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Sé que no debe de ser muy alentador escuchar eso, pero si no me tomo el tiempo para terminar con todo lo que empiezo, terminaré con más cosas que hacer que antes.**

**Así que, sin más que contarles, me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
